Relinquish
by Xamanes61
Summary: story about a Human and his rise into someone.Also all the crazy people he meets along the way. takes place shortly before the events of Wrathgate. please comment i need some advice, and really want to write this thing. just can't seem to find the drive.
1. Preface: Foresight

All rights are Reserved for Blizzard TM.

All characters except one , locations are owned by Blizzard and World Of Warcraft.

**AN**: _hello everyone, This is my first story I have ever written. I was inspired to do so after reading the fantastic story Diplomacy about Thrall and Jaina. _

_This is an attempt to put the story i see in my head down. _

_I'm new to this and my grammer down right sucks. I would love to recieve any Reviews, suggestions, questions, comments, and most importantly advice._

_The story takes place shortly before the events at Wrathgate. I am a bit of a Lore freak with WOW. However for my story I am going to deviate slightly from the actual mold. _

_any questions you have I will be happy to receive. Thank you and enjoy : D  
_

**Relinquish**

**Prologue: Foresight**

_(n) Knowledge or insight gained by or as by looking forward_

Future

What does it hold? What becomes of us, when the present becomes the past, and time itself moves? Which direction does it move; forward, backwards? Does anything really change? Does this change perpetuate a sense of new and fresh, or one of fear and decay? _Only time will tell_

Upon the rocks danced a light. Soft, and warm the sensation coursed through the land, the animals, and even the plants. A figure turned restlessly on a rock next to the flame of that evening's campfire, with the remains of a dinner long past devoured by his sleeping companions. Early mornings light far away, a voice can be heard through the wind, softly whispered as if the elements were happily nudging the sound to its receiver. Had there been any other noise, silence would have been demanded of it, so great was the respect this voice carried. Soon the wind reached the ledge where the figure slept; the wind closing around the form as a mother would cradle a babe. His restlessness halted as his presence was touched.

"… Young traveler… You are the one ……….. Bind... them …. Save the righteous one's who see as you do…. For you … are not…… alone."

Eyes Ripped open Joseph looked around at his surroundings

"A dream? No."

Something else, he felt a presence. One he hadn't the slightest clue about. Standing up Joseph looked over his two companions. The two wolves that had followed him soon after they had the ability to walk; Custom demanded that each member of the tribe have a single fellow. Of course he wasn't the only member to ever receive more than one but it had come as a shock to his tribesman when two pups had approached him compared to the one, or none that approached others. Many considered him blight upon the Strong hoof tribe; thankfully his mother and father had no issues raising a human. He smiled remembering the day vividly.

"I was sitting outside the circled gathering, almost outside the village." He thought with a grimace. "And they approached me when so many more …suitable... Tauren were around."

Grinning to himself about the thought of him with the likeness of a Tauren yet again, a sadness crept into his eyes.

"At least I have two friends who accept me." He said with a smile while looking over his companions. Philip and Manuel. It was strange how they had been named; strange names aside the odd sensation of just knowing their names still made him wonder. While he was pondering the past Philip awoke to him sitting alone and padded over to Joseph while his brother still slept.

"morning Philip" he said when the wolf nudged his hand with his muzzle. Admiring the grey sheen of Philip's coat with its white spot covering his eyes and snout, such a stark contrast to his brothers snowy white. Both of the wolves were massive, large enough for him to ride on in fact. They were his friends he had raised them, taught them, been taught a few things himself by them. They were his wolf brothers, this pack of three. The thought made him chuckle.

"If only we had some she- wolfs to share our pack with, eh Philip?" he asked jokingly. The wolf looked up at him with sad eyes, fully comprehending what he had said. Not understanding the words, but the feelings, and emotions behind them. Because Joseph wasn't just a human, he was a Shaman. Someone acutely aware of the spirits, and friend of the elements, being raised by Taurens, he had shone an affinity to the elements whom each had graciously accepted him before many of his 'peers'. His father later told him that the spirits hadn't accepted an individual so strongly since Thrall himself had been taken into their partnership. He and his companions shared a bond beyond simple master and animal, one of spirit to spirit.

"Well camp won't clean itself up" he said while watching the sunrise. He loved the sunrise it embodied happiness, and hope, a closing of the darkness that had been presiding. He also knew that the sun embodied Life, and creation. Sadly he also knew that the sun embodied that which he could never have, warmth and light that wrapped around him, almost as if two arms gripping a lover in embrace.

Manuel woke to Joseph's frown and gave a questioning "raghr?"

Immediately Joseph smiled and beckoned Manuel forward. Preparing breakfast and packing up, he asked them where they wanted to go. In his mind he received a sensation to travel north. Trusting his wolf-brothers instincts they set out north.

It was cold so he wrapped his cloak tightly around his body and simple robe that covered his 6'2 frame. Chiseled muscles covered him below the robe that had been gained from life with the tauren. Haggard, cold, dark greenish blue eyes with a hint of gold surrounding the iris stared out at the remains of the encampment. Eyes that seemed to talk down others before any words were spoken. Lightly tanned skin with dark blonde almost brown hair that hung loosely around his ears, and touched the middle of his neck; he also had a simple 'seemingly' well kept beard that covered his chin, cheeks and upper lip. He was presentable in human lands but if one approached too closely he would seem a vagabond to the posh and polish of their standards. Always being mistaken for a crazed mage from the wild.

"If only they knew…" he thought with a reluctant frown as his brothers and he set out in a path for the north.

* * *

"Alone … alone I am always alone" cried the small figure within the dark room with one window, and no doors. Outside the window was a small elf village in flames being scoured by bandits. Outside a little girl could be seen running away, as the inhabitants of the village were slaughtered, raped, and pillaged.

A lone elf woman remained alive after being ravaged again and again she whispered in her last breath "Run my little Valeera."

Suddenly being shaken awake, she grabbed her dagger sitting at her side and put it to the throat of whatever was shaking her with a snarl.

"Don't kill me!" Cried a scrawny looking man "We heard you screaming from the common room and the innkeeper told me to come wake you and see what was wrong!!"

Grimacing Valeera released him then pulled the covers back over her body as the man's eyes wandered after catching his breath. She uttered a snarl/ command and said "Leave."

The man looked at the knife again and smiled while he walked out of the room. Sighing, Valeera closed her eyes trying to expel the nightmare she had just had. The same one she kept having.

"ARGH, STUPID DREAMS!!!" she yelled, as she threw the dagger into the bull's-eye on the wall she had set up last night to practice. Sighing again, she pulled her long blond hair together and into a pony tail looking into the mirror.

"I didn't get a wink of sleep" she exclaimed as she examined the rings below her large slightly slitted glowing green eyes, the rim of which expelled a glow of energy.

"Green." She said with disgust remembering the energies her people craved and what it meant to be a "Blood elf"

Like most of her kind she had long pointy ears, unlike most of her kind hers reacted in exaggerated ways according to her moods. They were slightly drooping at the moment. Her tan skin seemed too pale, like she was a walking corpse. Her lithe body covered in grim from her restless sleep. "At least I look fit" she said with an annoyed frown; and she was fit strong and firm, Curvy with a little extra "material" than most of her kind had; which had caught more looks than she had liked among these humans.

"They are pigs so short lived and weak, instinctually living." She hated them more when they tried to feign being civil. "Ha they wouldn't know sophistication if it kicked them in the face."

Then with a sigh "Well not all of them are that way." She smiled and remembered her two friends; well one friend, Broll was more of a father to her now. She loved him, but for his guidance and patience with her. His willingness to help her had been such a surprise one she would forever cherish. And there was Lo'gosh the human she respected. His real name was king Varian Wyrnn, Lord of Stormwind. And she hadn't seen either in quite some time. It saddened her to think it, because she hadn't been among friends in a long time. She was only able to travel in the human lands because of her friendship with Varian, but in reality she didn't belong to anyone.

"seems I don't fit in with smelly greenies, so even my own people hate me… and I'm no alliance member, even if I am an 'honored associate' of the king." with a tight smile/ frown she left her room with her gear and set out to do what she was here for "Inner peace" she said with an imitation of Broll.

The frown on her face growing more pronounced, she knew his intentions were good, and she did need help of a different kind. After all their adventures she still craved the magic that had corrupted her people. Broll had steered her to safety many times after she stubbornly opposed him again and again. She was still too young even among Elves and she feared that without the Sunwell or these energies her people used she would be doomed to live a mortal life even if it was long, still mortal.

"Ha, elves using energy, seems to be the other way around." That's why she feared what she craved so much.

She walked into the merchant area of this town. Not wearing her normal bright red outfit it would have drawn to many eyes besides she didn't need to be _So _exposing. And that armor just wasn't built for this land it was cold here, very cold. She opted for a simple dress albeit a nice one but simple enough and even elf made so it fit her form perfectly. That seemed to make her uncomfortable

"I am a warrior not some barmaid to be stared at by anyone." Even with all her complaining she was proud of the way she looked. She was considered pretty by her own people's standards. Of course to humans she would be a level up.

"Pretty, mmgh, those fools would call me too full, too curvy, too human. I wouldn't be their perfect little boney form ughh!" A human woman that was walking by her jumped after hearing the end of Valeera's rant and when Valeera turned her dark glare towards the woman it was a miracle the woman didn't turn around and run in fear. Sighing again, Valeera went and gathered some food, and tinder from the merchants around, each having fear in their eyes at serving a Bloodelf, Until she spoke Common and that seemed to settle their fears. But she knew they considered her the enemy, however people, especially humans couldn't turn down gold. Gathering all she needed she turned to walk out of the town. Unconsciously flaunting herself a little more than necessary, she worked her way towards the edge of the town saying a small Elvin prayer. After the prayer she added a little extra part for herself

"Don't let me become some demon ridden weakling like my brethren, and the Orcs before us" not really knowing who she had asked this of. She finally came too and realized that she was almost prancing in her walk. A little too suggestively and obviously, luck would have it that she wore a heavy fur to stay warm. So people wouldn't see much if they witnessed her walking this way.

"Still, I'm being ridiculous." The fur coat had been a gift from Broll who had asked her to honor the animal that'd been sacrificed to make this.

"His way of the world is so different from mine. If I could even sense this peace he speaks of I might find what I'm looking for." And then surprise hit her as she realized she wasn't gathering as many stares that she usual got when she carried herself this way. Blushing she rushed for the forest edge, wondering

"What could be more interesting than an elf to these simpletons?"

She witnessed another human come out of the woods in her rush she noticed some massive dogs with this mage thinking it odd she continued onward. After leaving she felt eyes on her back afraid to turn around she picked up the pace. Knowing full well that the eyes following her weren't the normal kind, these held some great untapped power. As if a needle had been sent into her back and was extracting something, a probe. It sent a shiver down her spine. And as suddenly as the feeling had appeared, it was gone. Valeera continued onward, driven by purpose and fear. Afraid of that gaze, one she just couldn't explain…


	2. Chapter 1: Determination

AN: Chapter 1 yeah!!

**Relinquish**

**Chapter1: Determination**

_(n) The quality of being resolute; firmness of purpose._

Purpose

"Hmgh" what did purpose have to do with anything Joseph thought to himself. He still didn't have a purpose. He had obligations no doubt, but a reason to be living, something that would drive him. He did not know of such a feeling. His soft soled leather boots followed the path of what he could only call an urging. His brothers would say scent if they could talk, but he felt a tug in the direction of his travels that his wolf-brothers had laid before him. Amazed, as always as to how they knew which way to go, but he long ago stopped questioning it. Because north of their early morning encampment laid a settlement. The closer he got to the town the Urging seemed to become more pronounced, as if he was approaching a single spot. Sighing he closed his eyes and extended his sense into nature feeling all that was there. Doing this always cleared his mind and reminded him of the strength of the world, the warmth of fire, the guidance of the wind, and the willingness of the waves. Most importantly he was filled with a sense of Wisdom from the spirits. Sighing to himself he started walking towards the town. He kept his senses out incase someone might mistake him for something he wasn't and wanted to be ready for attack. What he found terrified him.

"it's so empty" he thought. Completely taken aback; recovering from his wince he turned to find this hole in the pattern he felt. In its place he saw what appeared to be a woman. Further inspection and he noticed he ears.

"elf" he muttered. The girl seemed to stiffen in her walk when he looked at her. Realizing that his presence, along with the curiosity of the elements with him must be overwhelming her senses; Philip and Manuel had both caught onto it as well, and watched the woman dart away into the thick darkness of green that skirted the trees.

"Strange" turning around towards the town he expelled the thought of the woman to the back of his mind.

"Need to gather supplies and move on if we are to make it in time for the harvest ceremony" he said almost to himself as he called his brothers over. " I'm amazed I can go this time; mothers letter seemed overjoyed I could attend." In reality he shouldn't have been turned away the times that he had, being the only human member of the earthen ring gave him a place of honor among the Horde. Even though he felt he didn't belong with them, it was something he would never receive from his human counterparts. Also His mother would just be happy to see him, and he her. Thinking of his mother brought back memories; he smiled at the oddity of seeing two massive bovine as his parents and knowing he loved them as if he was their true offspring.

It was strange the way he was found; Remel and Haran had been announced as mates and deeply loved each other. It was as suitable a match anyone could hope for in the Stronghoof tribe. However the grief Remel and Haran received when they learned that Haran was barren and could produce no offspring. She lived in despair fearful that her mate would hate her for not producing a child and ending his line. Despite her fear Remel loved her, and would never do such a thing. Years passed and they sadly accepted they would have no child to raise with honor and pride.

Until one day they stumbled across a young woman on a road in Mulgore. They were simply on a mate hunt a tradition held by the Stronghoof clan annually. This young human they found carried a bundle with her. As they approached they realized she was beaten, and torn, weak was their first thought, but tauren were peaceful people and approached her in honest help. She must have been delusional, or just desperate. With her last few breaths she asked them to care for her son. They didn't understand common but they caught his name Joseph. She handed the bundle to Haran and then died.

The two Taurens later learned that the woman had lost her way from Theramore and was kidnapped by ogre, escaped and got lost. Traveling in unknown lands ended up in Mulgore. To make it that far for such a weak and obviously regular human showed great strength of will. Remel and Haran honored her request to protect her son, they raised him as a regular tauren boy would be raised, and loved him as their own. Haran was overjoyed to have a child, Remel was resistant at first, but found that he cared for the boy.

Coming back to earth Joseph stared at the ground, and then began to walk towards the town. People always seemed to be afraid of him; his big bulky frame ( for a human) was intimidating to top that off he had two massive wolves tailing his flanks if people weren't afraid they were either insane or didn't have any survival sense left in their bones. Making his way towards the inn he went inside.

" The lovely lady? Such a fitting name for such a fine establishment." He grinned as he stepped through the door to greet the innkeeper.

"hello fine sir, how may I help you today?" asked the innkeeper His common was heavily accented in which way, Joseph couldn't describe

"I need lodging for me and my fello… pets. Also a meal would be most welcome." His common, on the other hand sounded out of place. He knew the language, no doubt about that, he'd had enough dealings with his own kind to speak it fluently. However he always felt strange doing so. That made him feel even stranger, for being able to associate less with Humans than to Tauren.

"Why of course sir may I have a name? For logging purposes only sir, I assure you." He smiled but the look Joseph gave him had the mans cheek twitch ever so slightly.

"Brave man" thought Joseph.

"Names Thomas." Well he had asked for _a _name not _his _name. Better to not be known to well. Nodding the man gave him a key, and pointed to his daughter to assist him to his room. After securing Philip and Manuel in the stables, and giving the stable boy explicit orders on how to take care of them he went back inside to find the girl.

" H-Hello sir my name is Ariea how may I help you today." She said with a little amazement in her eyes as she saw him up close, then she blushed. Usually other humans considered him rugged, and rough.

He chuckled inside. I must be getting soft. He thought to himself.

"I need to find my way to my room, your father pointed to you if in needed aid."

" yes sir, right away sir…?"

"Joseph" _crap that's my real name_ "Thomas, the name is Joseph Thomas." Close save he thought.

"Right this way master Thomas." The girl was cute he'd give her that not his type though.

"Hell what is my type I don't even know" he whispered to himself. He made his way into the room sitting on the bed he calmed his mind again eager to be away from this place, but he knew he needed the practice of being around other humans, and a real bed wouldn't hurt. It was then he realized that the urging he had felt to come here had moved south in the way he had come. "Odd, why am I here if it has moved on?" deciding to find out in the morning he drifted off into sleep forgoing dinner altogether.

He experienced another dream this time there was no voice.

His eyes opened to a bright forest. With the soft feeling of grass on him he shakes in joy. Noticing Philip and Manuel running towards him, he gets up to run at their sides. It was then he realized that he wasn't as tall as usual. Looking down he realized that he was covered in a dark golden fur, and had four legs. Amazed at the feeling of being a wolf, he stopped at a puddle to look in and saw his dark greenish blue calculating eyes staring at him from a Giant wolf. Transfixed by his appearance he is pulled from his daze when he hears a desperate scream. Raising his snout towards it and letting loose a deep howl from the depths of his chest ordering Philip and Manuel to follow him, and started towards the source of the shriek.

Eyes flying open.

"Ugh. These restless sleeps are taking a toll on me. Was I a wolf? Strange." He said putting his fingers to his eyes to rub out the sandy deposits. Opening his eyes again to find a cold tray of food at his bedside table with a cloth covering, and stout whiskey in the glass.

"Ariea Probably brought my dinner and left it for me, still cold, the best" he chuckled sarcastically. Silently he thanked the girl. Eating the cold food in silence, he listened to the spirits in meditation. Thanking them for their sacrifices in aiding his journey here, and for the meal he had just received. Looking outside he noticed that storm was brewing. He was glad to have found the inn and gotten out of the blizzard. Suddenly he felt a tug on his mind. It was that urging from before, but this time it was much stronger. He also heard two wolves howl in unison from the stables.

"So much for being subtle, you two." He remarked smiling. He heard it again and decided that he needed to check on them. Grabbing a coat and fur cloak he rushed to the stables to see his brothers calmly staring at each other. It was strange; he opened his mind to them and noticed that they both had his urging. When theirs multiplied with his it took all his willpower not to go running into the forest to follow the feeling. Joseph calmed their minds and told them he would gather his things and they would set out immediately. They understood, and gave him the strangest sensation of agreement. He liked to call it the wolf nod. Heading back inside he gathered his belongings and returned to the stables to see Ariea sitting next to Manual.

"Hello, Miss Ariea." He said politely. She jumped a mile, and then blushed.

"O… Master Joseph I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" her speak faltered under his amused gaze.

"It's okay, they are a sociable bunch." Philip gave Joseph what he could have sworn was a wink.

"I had heard them howling, and didn't want them to scare the horses." Said Ariea

"That is very noble of you."

"Thank you sir." she said, it sounded mousy. "are you leaving?" she asked turning her big brown eyes towards his face.

"Yes. we have places we must be, quickly as possible." Replied Joseph

"I see…" she said with a hint of sadness

"here." He said when he handed her 5 gold pieces. Her father probably never paid her so much for even a weeks worth of work. And besides, he thought she had gone out of her way to be kind to me. She just stared at the pieces in her hand as he smiled at her. She didn't say anything until he had gotten Philip and Manuel, and reached the gate.

"Thank you sir… this … thank you." She said sounding quite gracious and very confused. Smiling inside Joseph stepped out into the harsh snows of Northrend, and into the forest. Following A path that had been laid before him, The path wasn't the well traveled road. It winded into the trees oddly, but he never lost his way. There was something else about it, compelling him to take each step in certain directions. Shrugging he continued onwards with his brothers

AN:_ They will get longer I promise! _: D


End file.
